When Will You Notice?
by Shinrayuki
Summary: Kaito has an unrequited love for Luka, but does she feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Kaito slumped on his desk, as he played with his pencil he casted a slow, discerning gaze at Luka, Her long pink hair flowed like a waterfall as it shone in the sunlight. Although she sat only 3 seats away, he felt that an eternity divided them. He began to reach towards her as if to touch a string of her hair, until his friend Miku suddenly moved into his sight.

"Hey!"Miku leaned closer towards him looking him in the eyes. She sat next to him in class and had known him ever since the beginning of high school.

"Did you hear me?" She inquired "I asked whether you wanted to go karaoke with us."

Kaito let out a small sigh, saying "Yeah, yeah, I'll check whether or not I'll be able to go."

Glancing over to Luka again he noticed a pair of aquamarine-like eyes staring at his direction. He quickly turned away from her piercing stare and recoiled as if he had been shot at. Luka must have been looking out the window, he thought to himself. Miku looked insightfully at Kaito, wondering why he had turned away. As Luka stood up to answer the teacher's question, a malicious smile crept into Miku's face.

"Hey, Could it be you like Luka-san?" Miku whispered mischievously into his ear.

Kaito fell out of his chair.

"It's not what you think! I swear!"He exclaimed as he stumbled to get back up.

The whole classroom stared at him, and much to his dismay, he saw that even Luka had held back a few giggles. Blood started rush into Kaito's head as he slowly seated himself in his chair. Miku laughed a little and said with a smile "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Rin ran towards Kaito when the bell rang and nearly ran over Miku.

"What were you so shocked about, Kaito?" The younger girl looked at him attentively, eager to learn why he had made such a scene in class. She had been laughing the hardest as during Kaito's outburst, while she had been talking with her beloved brother Len. Miku poked Rin from behind making her squeal.

"I know why, Rin" Miku said teasingly "But, I can't unless Kaito breaks his _promise _to go with us on Saturday." Rin pouted, hoping to push Miku to give her information. "That's so unfair! What was it about at least?"

"We were talking about Len's new girlfriend, that's all" Miku replied mischievously. Rin paled a little and Miku saw the mortified look on the young girl's face, so she continued "I'm just kidding! It's nothing you should worry about. "

"I'm going home!" Kaito said to break the tension. He began to pack his things and he told Rin "Miku was just misunderstanding something that's all." Rin narrowed her eyes at Kaito suspiciously "I don't think so." The small blonde added as she said goodbye.

" I told you it really wasn't what you think…" Kaito groaned as they exited to the hallways. Miku laughed and began to walk with Kaito as they left. Miku smiled and said "Don't worry; I'm on your side!" Kaito looked at her incredulously "In what way?" he asked.

"To make Luka-san fall in love with you, of course!"

Kaito almost choked on air. Before he could reply, the door next to him opened and hit him square in the face.

He felt thin delicate fingers grab his shoulder and heard a sweet voice say apologetically say "I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone had been standing there." Kaito looked up, after he had recovered from the impact from the sudden blow, he realized that Luka had been the one that opened the door. She leaned closer to him and he could feel her warm breath in front of him.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him with an almost pleading face. Although there was still a few inches between their faces, it felt as if nothing except a few centimeters divided them. The thought made him slightly embarrassed. "Ah, your nose is bleeding." Luka said. Miku snickered to herself"That probably isn't because of the door." Luka reached in her pocket and covered Kaito's face with a small pink handkerchief.

"I'll lend you my handkerchief, Kaito-san. Sorry for my rudeness, I'm in a hurry." She said briefly before she left.

The handkerchief's sweet scent flooded his nose, filling it with the distinct smell of peaches.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito had overslept. In his haste to make it to the train in time, he was barely able to fix his royal blue hair after waking up to a disheveled nightmare and only had time to grab his school uniform. Passing through the train station, he felt something soft slip out of his pocket. He turned around to look and was surprised to see Luka's handkerchief drifting listlessly in the air. He barely had it washed! As he began to chase it he heard the train leaving.

As he finally ran to catch the handkerchief he heard a familiar voice say.

"Didn't you need to ride that?"

Kaito turned around and saw Gakupo. The purple-haired young man continued "Man, Miku is gonna pissed if you're late.".

"It's fine, I'm just being blackmailed into going." Kaito replied.

"So she figured out you liked Luka?" Gakupo grinned. Kaito's cheeks reddened. "Did she tell you?" He asked. "I'm your best friend, I know these things and since you didn't deny it I'm guessing I'm right?" Gakupo chuckled.

Kaito looked away in resignation, he could never win an argument with Gakupo without completely embarrassing himself. "Aren't you late too?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. Gakupo smoothed out his long hair. "Nah, I got work. Ironically, it's at the company Luka's father owns. I never told you?" Kaito felt a sharp pang of jealousy.

"…" He stared off in silence. Gakupo got the hint and laughed "Don't worry! I'm just an intern and I'm not after Luka." The purple-haired man said with assurance.

They heard the announcement for the next train.

" That's my train. I'll see you later, make sure to say hi to Miku for me!" Gakupo smiled as he said goodbye.

* * *

Quickly making his way through the karaoke bar, Kaito dodged through the hallway evading the manager. A look of annoyance lay on Miku's face when he saw her standing in front of a door of a private room with her arms crossed.

"You're late! Everyone else is already here."Miku scolded. "Sorry" Kaito grunted.

As he entered the room, he heard Miki singing. It takes him a very long time to get adjusted to the lighting, leaving him blind in the dark. He heard Miku yelling at him through the music. "You should introduce yourself to the people you don't already know!"

He patted the seats looking for a free space and grabbed someone's hand by accident. "Ah! I'm sorry, I can't see at the moment. Could I sit here?" Kaito asked. He waited for an answer. Under all the clamor of the music he heard a soft whisper "….Yes."

Kaito seated himself and looked over to the person next to him. It was extremely hard to tell who it was due to the dim lighting and all he was able to see was a slender silhouette of a girl.

As he turned towards Miku, who had been sitting next to Kaito as well, he observed his uniform and reached towards his pocket. Miku noticed him tugging on a piece of pink cloth. "That handkerchief, is it your girlfriend's?"Miku teased. Kaito interrupted quickly, careful not to mislead the person next to him "No! A very kind senpai had given it to me when I was hurt".

"Could I see it?" The person next to him asked.

As he took it out of his pocket he sensed a familiar scent. He was positive that he had washed away the scent of peaches from the handkerchief when he had cleaned it, yet the same fruity scent lingered. Small delicate fingers grasped his own. Then the lights suddenly grew brighter.

His heart skipped a beat. It hadn't been the handkerchief that smelled like peaches. He found himself gazing into Luka's blue eyes with his own as they both held on to the handkerchief. Luka smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you for taking such good care of it, Kaito-san." He was unable to do anything other than stare into her eyes. His breath stopped. She had the face of a gentle goddess and as her eyes looked upon him with a silent benevolence, his chest tightened a bit and his heart began to race. "Thank you for letting me borrow it." He mumbled. Slowly releasing the handkerchief, he nervously looked away, breaking their eye contact.

Miki seated herself next to Luka. "Why did you lend him a handkerchief Luka? Did you recommend a really sad movie to him?"

Miku laughed "No, it was for the blood after Luka hit Kaito in the face."

Miki's eyes widened with interest "Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, Luka. You beat him up so badly you felt the need to lend him a handkerchief out of pity?"

Luka's composed expression melted of her face and she became flustered. "It's not what you think! I swear!"

She looked at Kaito and they both started to laugh.

Miki just stared at them curiously in wonder then she got up to sing a duet with Rin.

Miku nudged him and offered him a glass of water. Kaito accepted, taking it into his shaking hands. Miki's remark broke the tension, however he was still unable to calm himself. Nervously, he set the glass of water down on the table in front of their seat. Miki walked towards them after she finished her song. "Do you guys want to sing next?" She asked. After the redhead leaned on the table, the glass of water spilled on to Kaito. Luka laughed and handed him the handkerchief. Kaito's face flushed red from embarrassment.

" I think that you should keep it." Luka said with a smile. "Sadness follows you a little too closely."

Taking the handkerchief, he found Luka staring at a makeshift bracelet that was crafted from a piece of vibrant silk on his wrist. He felt the urge to hide it within his sleeves, but he couldn't, thinking that Luka would feel that she had made him uncomfortable with her gaze.

"It is a very beautiful bracelet." She commented.

Kaito didn't know what to say, he had it as a child and had merely grown accustomed to having it.

"I don't remember when I began to wear it; I just became accustomed to it." Kaito squeezed out the courage to look back at Luka. Now Luka had been the one looking away, staring into the distance. She murmured. "I see…" as she observed Miku singing World Is Mine in the karaoke.

Miki kept urging Luka to sing "I wanna hear the famous idol sing! You're like, my favorite artist!" Miki set her scarlet eyes onto Luka's, nudging her pleadingly and with some resignation, Luka agreed and grasped the microphone. They had chosen her song _Akahitoha_ in advance and the screen came alive with autumn leaves.

As the sweet sound of the violin began playing, Kaito thought he heard Luka say,

"How ironic."

Her voice filled the room, like the warmth of a fireplace. Her voice harmonized with the music perfectly, enchanting everyone in the room. Kaito listened to her intently, he had known that she was a famous singer and heard many of her songs, yet hearing her singing voice up close for the first time, he lay bewildered.

She sang with such passion that one could believe she had meant the words that she now sang. The song came to a climax and he noticed the singer began to get teary-eyed as words came on the screen.

_The love that was realized, only after it had been once lost. _


	3. Chapter 3

Luka hugged her pillow as she lay on her bed, burying her face in its softness. She could still remember Kaito's cool touch as their hands met. It took all she had to keep herself composed when he sat next to her. To Luka, it seemed that Kaito had hated her, especially with the accident in the hallway. She also noticed how he always avoided her gaze, looking away in an instant and his obvious unwillingness to start a conversation with her, but today's events seemed to bring them closer. Turning her eyes to the clock, she stared at the time.

It was midnight, yet all she could do is gawk at the new phone number that appeared on her contacts. The group exchanged phone numbers when they all eagerly planned another event, but the only one whose number she didn't have beforehand was Kaito's. She sighed. There was no reason to talk to him yet and the young woman feared that sending him a message immediately after getting his phone number would make her seem too needy or possibly annoy him. Luka lifted her head, staring into the ceiling.

She began to have a conversation with Kaito in her head.

"Hey, Kaito…. What's your favorite food?"

In her mind, Luka interviewed him thoroughly and the fragment of her imagination answered accordingly, answering to every whim. Luka paused.

"Is there…. someone you like?"

The apparition mouthed a few inaudible words, leaving Luka torn with disappointment.

"Of course it isn't me right?" She asked herself dejectedly.

* * *

Kaito set his alarm for the next morning. Looking out the window, he admired Tokyo's skyline. The sky was painted with a deep dark blue and the city lights gave the outlines of the buildings a warm glow. He flipped through his phone contacts and silently stared at Luka's number. He would be able to hear her voice with only one push of the call button, yet he couldn't. So close yet so far, he thought to himself. He seated himself in his bed, throwing his phone aside.

"Is there someone you'd like to see right now?"He asked Luka in his mind.

Then he heard a sound that snapped him out of his daze. The dull dialing tone played on his phone. It called Luka's number when he had thrown it aside!

"Holy crap…."he muttered to himself.

He rushed to end the call, tripping over his bed sheet. He grabbed his phone, but it was too late, Luka's voice answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

Luka was shocked when she heard the phone ring so late at night, but finding out the call came from Kaito almost gave her a heart attack. She was torn between answering her phone and waiting for the call to end.

Luka weighed the two in her mind. She had no idea what Kaito would say and the young woman feared the worst, however she felt a glimmer of hope that this call would finally connect them together. Her cell phone rang a third time, in the spur of the moment Luka hit the receive button. She tried to hide the mixed feelings she held as she answered. She masked all of her anxiety, doubt and excitement in her voice and after taking a brief moment to catch her breath, she managed to utter hello.

There was an awkward silence in the phone line.

"…Hello." Kaito said back.

* * *

Kaito knew had to say something to break the silence.

"The weather is nice isn't it? Haha….."He laughed nervously

Luka took a moment to reply. "Yes it is, but I can't really tell because it's so late at night. "

Kaito hated himself for asking such an irrelevant question and was glad that Luka couldn't see him at the moment. His cheeks burned from embarrassment at his stupid remark. He needed to make up a reason why he called and he needed it quick.

"I called just to ask you if you were going to the next meeting Miku and the others planned."Kaito managed to mumble.

Glad that the conversation gained some velocity, Luka's voice eased slightly as she replied "Yes, We planned on having a picnic in the forest in around two weeks, Correct? I heard the autumn leaves look beautiful around that time."

Kaito was afraid that he would say something he would regret again so he tried to end the conversation without bothering Luka anymore. "Yeah, it's in two days. I just wanted to clarify. I have to go now Miku is calling me from the other room."

" Right now? I see… I won't bother you anymore then." She sounded slightly shocked.

Kaito realized his mistake "Wait! It's not what you think!"

He heard the click of the phone hanging up.

* * *

Luka knew that Kaito lived alone by himself, her cheeks burned bright red when she thought about Miku and Kaito being alone in his house this late at night. Even if Miku wasn't there, it could also mean that he lied just to end their conversation. Maybe her bluntness drove him away, Luka thought to herself.

She hugged her pillow closer for comfort and stared back at the ceiling. Luka wondered why Kaito called, hoping that it hadn't just to check their plans for the picnic. She closed her eyes, finally resigning herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Kaito was walking through the school halls with Gakupo and he saw Miku chatting with Luka. Desperate to avoid another awkward moment, Kaito began to stray away from their direction. Gakupo noticed Luka and Miku and immediately proceeded to drag Kaito by the shoulder towards them.

"Look, it's Luka! Now's your chance."Gakupo exclaimed excitedly.

Kaito pulled back, freeing himself from Gakupo. "Not right now, I'm not ready!" Kaito muttered angrily.

Much to his horror, Miku noticed him as well, dragging a reluctant Luka towards them. The pink-haired girl kept her eyes on the floor as they approached.

"You two! Walk with us!"Miku commanded.

Kaito and Luka were unable to look at each other, as they both looked nervously at the ground. The two both silently complied and walked together.

"We were just about to go to the garden, we can talk on the way there" Miku smiled at Kaito, gesturing him to take initiative.

Luka and Kaito walked side by side, awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze, while Miku was reprimanding Gakupo for not attending their trip right behind them. They brushed past a crowd mingling around the doorway.

As they approached the garden gate, Kaito noticed he could no longer hear Miku energetically scolding Gakupo, who would merely agree with every word smugly. He realized that with each step, Miku and Gakupo slowed their pace, leaving the two alone in front of the garden.

Luka made her way to the entrance of the garden and leaned on the iron gate. For the first time that day, Kaito met Luka's gaze. Her crystal blue eyes became set on Kaito's and they spent a brief moment of silence, staring into each other's eyes.

Kaito wasn't prepared to tell her everything. He wasn't prepared to clear up last night's misunderstanding, to admit that he lied, and to finally confess to her. Even though he wasn't prepared he mustered the courage to speak.

"Luka, about last night. I-"

Luka walked past him, she didn't turn around. Luka was not mad at Kaito, nor did she want to avoid him. She simply still had not prepared herself as well. She had not prepared herself to hear his words, brace herself for any rejection she may receive and to truly accept the feelings she held for him.

"We'll talk about this later, Kaito. I have somewhere I must go."With this, Luka began walking away, her long hair swaying behind her. Kaito tried to call out, but the words wouldn't come out a second time. He choked on his words and swallowed his bitterness as Luka made her way through the garden, leaving Kaito alone at the gate.

* * *

The next few days, Luka and Kaito treated each other like strangers. Kaito felt helpless, unable to bring himself to talk to Luka again. He feared he squandered away all his hope of getting closer to Luka. Kaito held his book in front of him covering his face and took a peek in Luka's direction, who had also taken a quick glance at him. She noticed him watching and quickly turned away.

Miku noticed the growing distance between Kaito and Luka. Taking Kaito out to the garden, she hoped to talk some sense or confidence into him.

She handed him a can of juice and seated herself next to him on a nearby bench. Without a word, Kaito pulled the tab and took a sip. Miku wasn't sure how to start the conversation so she silently took a sip of her own drink.

"Did something happen between you and Luka?"Miku asked after a while.

Kaito took another sip of the juice then he turned to face Miku at the bench and said "Why would anything happen?"

Miku rolled her eyes "It's useless to deny it Kaito. You love her, so why are both of you avoiding each other?"

"I told you already…. You got the wrong idea Miku. There's nothing between us."Kaito insisted on denying it.

Miku threw her can on the ground and with one swift movement, got up from her chair, gave Kaito a stern look and yelled "If you have trouble telling me you love Luka, then how are you going to tell Luka herself?"

Miku's outburst took Kaito by surprise. He didn't expect her to be so serious when she said that she would help him. Kaito lowered his head.

"Alright….I admit it…. I do love Luka." He raised his head and looked Miku in the eyes. Miku's expression had softened considerably.

Kaito tightened his grip on the juice can, the aluminum began to give way and cave in. "Even if I do accept it, that doesn't change the fact that I still can't bring myself to talk to her. I…. I try you know? But every time I approach her, she always looks so far away. Why would Luka accept me?"Kaito's words dripped with a sad desperation.

Miku looked at Kaito thoughtfully and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then you're just going to wait as she slips further away? If she seems so far away then you have to make yourself be heard….. and you have to do it now or else Luka will drift farther until she can't hear you anymore."

Kaito dropped his can and lowered his head again. "All right, I understand."

Miku pulled back, putting some distance between them. "Now then, Can you tell me what's causing you both to act like little love-sick puppies?"

Kaito smiled a little at her comment. "Well, it's actually pretty funny. I accidentally called Luka and now she thinks that you and I are in a relationship. Isn't that ridiculous?"

Miku began laughing. The teal haired girl laughed so hard, droplets of tears started escaping her eyes. Kaito began to get a little annoyed. "Come on, it wasn't THAT funny….."

Miku energetically brushed off the little droplets from her eyes. "Sorry…Hehehe, I think I'm going to need a moment….Wow… "Miku snickered" Oh man…..I can't take it, Its too funny! I'll see you later…"Miku resumed giggling as she walked away.

Kaito watched her walk away, bewildered.

* * *

Sitting alone in his room, Kaito thought about the week's events. Luka obviously didn't want to talk to him, but he needed to talk to her. He needed to clear everything up and gain closure about all of this. Kaito felt a lump in his throat. Reaching for his phone, Kaito began to dial Luka's number. Doubting himself every time he pressed a digit.

"I need to talk to her…"He reassured himself

Gathering all of his resolve and leftover courage, he pressed the call button.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka's phone began to ring. She flipped it open, half-dreading and half-hoping that the call would be from Kaito. She was both relieved and disappointed after Miku 's number came up on the screen. Miku had began calling her a lot more recently and their relationship as friends became much closer.

" Luka, We need to talk. It's important." were the first words that Miku had said. Luka was taken aback by her unusually serious tone, which was completely out of character for Miku, however Luka listened intently.

" What is it Miku? Is something wrong?" Luka felt a sense of anxiety as she waited for reply.

"There's just something I need to make sure of that's all. Luka… I want to know how you feel about Kaito." Miku's words took Luka by surprise, it was much too sudden for Luka to compose herself. The young girl fidgeted with her soft hair. She became flustered and her face began to turn multiple levels of crimson with shyness. She felt the need to cover her face to conceal her obvious panic from an imaginary crowd.

"How I feel... about Kaito?" Luka repeated Miku's question, as if she was searching for a deeper meaning in a riddle. "I don't think I heard that right Miku. What was that last word?"

"I said, How do you feel about _Kaito_?" Miku repeated her words, placing an even greater emphasis on Kaito's name.

"Umm…. Which Kaito are you speaking of?" Luka clumsily tried to evade the question, however Miku kept persistently pressing Luka for an answer. "The Kaito in our class, Luka."

Luka began to feel hot as she answered "Kaito is…. a really good person and he has been really nice to me, I think that he's someone I could trust…" Luka tried to play dumb, pretending not know the true meaning behind the question.

"Luka, stop dodging the question! Do you like Kaito?" Miku began to sound extremely frustrated. " I need your honest answer, Luka. I know that he likes you for sure that's why, I want to know if you feel the same."

Luka was taken aback by Miku's words. _He likes you _kept playing itself on repeat in Luka's mind. She could trust Miku's words, especially if it was about Kaito, but still, she was awe-struck with disbelief. Her head began spinning and she felt like Miku was playing a cruel joke on her.

"So, what's your answer?" Miku's insistence dragged Luka out of her stupor.

Luka closed her eyes, hoping to calm herself while she let out all of the thoughts she had bottled up inside her.

" To me, Kaito is-" an abrupt ringing interrupted her sentence. "Give me a second, I have another call." Luka was almost grateful for this new distraction until she found out that it was Kaito that was calling.

Luka felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering around leaving uneasiness behind. "It's Kaito…" Luka said so that Miku could hear. "Right now? Aren't you going to answer it?"Miku was shocked. Luka said nothing and before she could make a decision the opportunity to pick up was gone.

" I'm…. going to call him back." Luka hung up.

* * *

The dial tone continued with a dreadful ring. Kaito's heart began to sink as it continued for another five seconds. _She isn't going to answer, I'm an idiot for trying_, Kaito thought to himself. The cold air seemed to grow heavier with his anxiety. The dial tone stopped and he heard Luka's voice.

"Hello, you have reached my voicemail-"Kaito pushed the end call button angrily.

"I shouldn't have even tried." He told himself. He jumped into his bed and lay there sprawled out, facing the ceiling. Kaito held his phone up in one hand and stared at it. Its unearthly glow filled his dark room which was only illuminated by moonlight. Tracing the outlines of the screen, he swiped his fingers slowly on its cold surface.

The unearthly glow suddenly grew into a bright flash and his ringtone played at full blast, making Kaito drop his phone. His fingers fumbled with the cell phone strap as he picked up again. He stared in disbelief when saw that Luka was calling. Kaito cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Luka." Kaito said after he answered the call, his voice quivered slightly as he struggled to make a simple greeting.

"Hello Kaito, It's been a while."

Now that Luka answered, Kaito could no longer step back, he was now past the point of no return. All the words that Kaito had planned to say slipped from his mind, leaving a blank slate in his head. His throat felt constricted as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night again, but I really needed to clear things up."

Mixed feelings assaulted Luka on the other line. She had longed to call Kaito as well, She was torn by the guilt that she had felt when she left Kaito in the garden, which had been eating away at her mind for a long time. She desperately wanted to make amends, but unfortunately, she couldn't gather the courage.

"No, please don't apologize. I'm sorry for my rudeness these past few days… especially in the garden." Luka's said remorsefully.

Kaito was struck by her apologetic tone. "Luka…."Kaito called her name softly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and started to speak. He wanted to tell her everything, but all the words came up blank.

"The last time I called…" Kaito's breath began to feel hurried as he pieced together his thoughts." I was really nervous. I asked you a stupid question and I really didn't want to bother you anymore than I already did. I'm sorry I lied, there really is nothing between me and Miku."

On the other side of the line, Luka felt a heavy burden being lifted from her shoulders. Her voice eased and she said "Yes, I know. Miku cleared it up for me yesterday, but I feel that it means much more coming from you, Kaito."

Kaito felt at ease, with the unfortunate misunderstanding out of the way.

" Actually, there was something I needed to tell you as well Kaito…." Luka said it so softly, letting the words slip into a soft whisper.

Nervousness began to well up in Luka's head. It was evident from her voice, which seemed to fade away with every word. Luka's shyness began to get the better of her as she tried to fight back her indecisiveness.

_I have to tell him now or I will never be able to tell him,_ Luka told herself. Luka unintentionally created an unwanted silence between them. Kaito couldn't imagine what it was Luka had to say.

Kaito ruffled his royal blue hair, trying to figure out what she had in mind. His curiosity kept him dangling in suspense, although he felt a dire need to break the silence. The conversation was beginning to become awkward again.

Luka found herself unable to say it. "Kaito, I'm sorry if I seem rude tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" was all Kaito could say before Luka hung up, leaving him dumbstruck wondering what she meant.

Luka sighed. The conversation still resounded in her mind. Her room's warmth began to make her sleepy. She set sketch paper on her desk and taking a small pencil, proceeded to create swift marks on the paper. Luka tried to clear things from her mind. She tried to think of something else, but all she saw was a vision from the past or just a childish reverie.

Autumn leaves drifted wistfully around the air, painting the ground with shades of crimson, scarlet and orange. The sun was setting, striking a warm light onto the leaves, creating an ethereal glow in the forest. Two children laughed as they ran through a blizzard of autumn leaves. They laughed together as they ran through the forest hand in hand, seeming to leave the rest of the world behind with only the graceful wind blowing beside them.

As she slipped out of her daydream, Luka realized that she had began drawing Kaito's face_. _She couldn't keep her mind away from Kaito. She sighed and crumpled the small paper, tossing it in the trash bin as she headed back for bed. Her conversation with Kaito and talking with Miku had worn her out.

Kaito stayed up and received an unwanted phone call from a friend of his own.

* * *

Rain clouds covered the sky the next day. Luka avoided Kaito, but this time it felt different. He could feel a lingering glance at him at times and a certain shyness radiated from Luka whenever he approached. Kaito was, however, just being oblivious to Luka's several awkward efforts to get near him, but all of her approaches ended with a quick tactical retreat.

Gakupo also avoided Kaito, trying not to remind him of their phone call from the night before.

Nearing the end of the day, Kaito packed his things and prepared for a walk home with Miku, who waited impatiently beside him. He heard quiet footsteps approaching, Luka's soft pink hair trailed behind her as she made her way towards them. Kaito observed her face. Her eyes strayed away from him and it was noticeable that she was avoiding meeting his royal blue eyes

"Could I speak with you alone for a moment? It's about what I told you last night." Luka seemed slightly flustered.

Kaito's heart felt heavy. He began fidgeting with his bag nervously. He turned his attention to Luka, who seemed to be gripping her bag intently. Wondering what Luka had failed to say the night before was one of the things that had kept him up late last night. He had narrowed down the possibilities from something about Miku, last night's homework or compensation for her phone bill.

Luka took a step closer and grabbed Miku's hand.

"Okay." He heard Miku say. Luka brushed past Kaito, bumping into his shoulder and school bag by accident as the two girls left the class. Miku looked back at Kaito as they exited, giving a little laugh.

Kaito felt a bit betrayed and felt like a fool for thinking that she had been talking to him. He sighed as he put away his notebook. Digging through the contents of the leather book bag, he felt something that hadn't been there before. After rummaging through it, he took out a small piece of pink parchment.

It was neatly folded and had intricately decorated borders. The peach scent made it clear who left it in his bag. Kaito's hands began to grow unsteady as he unfolded the paper.

"It can't be, right?" He muttered to himself.

Luka had laid out her feelings on the small parchment with a short letter.

" Please meet me after school in the garden, I have many things I need to tell you. I know that it wouldn't be right if I don't tell you in person."

Although Kaito couldn't see it, Luka had labored over the letter, erasing every line trying to find the right words to say and worrying about every single sentence.

Kaito needed a moment to understand everything in the letter. Convincing himself that he hadn't read it right, he scanned it quickly, Kaito remembered his conversation with Gakupo the night before. He almost cursed how ironic fate was.

Staring at the pink parchment, Kaito felt the need to run, he felt like he needed to leave it all behind just to avoid disappointment, but he really couldn't help himself. He had to go meet her.

* * *

The rain began to pour and the heavy rain ruined the normally pristine feeling of the garden. The geraniums bent from the force of water, creating a crooked pattern in the flower garden. Standing in the rain, Kaito looked up to the gray sky. He felt like an idiot. Although he knew nothing could happen between them even if she did come, he still waited for her in the rain. The rainwater poured on his face. He was getting soaked, but he didn't take shelter from the rain, fearing that if by some chance Luka did come, she wouldn't see him because he was covered by something. She wouldn't possibly come in this rain. He laughed at himself and he heard soft footsteps and twigs cracking.

"Kaito-san?"

He turned around and saw Luka holding an umbrella. She rushed towards him after dropping her bag in a patch of grass sheltered by an oak tree. She took him under her umbrella. The distance between them left Kaito unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl that was standing in front of him. Her eyes were on Kaito, wide and alert. Luka looked embarrassed and her constant shaking gave her nervousness away. The rain pounded on Luka's umbrella. "Hey…. The weather is nice today as well, isn't it?" Luka laughed nervously. Kaito smiled" Yes, it seems so.", giving a nervous laugh of his own.

Luka leaned closer to him, close enough that with only a small push their faces would touch. Kaito held his breath. Her sweet scent intoxicated him and her long beautiful hair touched his shoulders as she extended her arms around him.

Kaito was surprised at her sudden embrace. "It's a bit hard to cover us both from the rain with my small umbrella. I'm sorry if you feel awkward, Kaito." she reasoned. Although the light was dim due to the rain clouds, it wasn't very hard to tell Luka was blushing.

She pulled him closer and he could feel a gentle heat emanating from her. His soaked clothes were still dripping and got Luka's uniform wet. "Stop, you might catch a cold!" Kaito warned. Luka held him closer. "Kaito, I….." Luka began. Kaito knew she had been trying her hardest to confess to him. The sudden embrace made that clear. However, he was still in disbelief. Kaito wished the moment could last forever. He put his own arm on her back and looked at her endearingly. "You really don't have to force yourself to say anything if it really bothers you that much." He said to Luka. She looked at him, with their faces only inches apart.

Her expression changed from embarrassment to a look of pure sincerity. "I'm not forcing myself to say anything! I like you Kaito. I really do… Nothing else can change that."

Luka rested her head on his chest, her last words brought up his phone call with Gakupo the night before. The predicament hit him like a brick. Luka was born in a rich family, she had high marks in school, was a popular idol and the most beautiful girl that Kaito had ever met. He couldn't possibly deserve her. He thought to himself_, I really am an idiot_. Kaito gulped, but he still felt a lump on his throat. He clenched his fist, hoping that he could find the strength to make the decision that was best for Luka.

"I'm sorry. Please forget about me. You deserve someone better." He forced himself to utter the words.

"Kaito…" Luka called out his name. The voice that had always enchanted him now stung him, he was unable to look her in the eyes, because he really didn't feel that way. He wanted Luka to stay, to like him and to be together with him. He hated himself for hurting Luka. If Gakupo hadn't called him, then he would've been able to brush off all of his worries.

"…" Luka looked him sadly. "Please… You deserve someone better." Kaito mumbled. Luka withdrew from him, dropping her umbrella. "…I see." She looked hurt. He couldn't bear to see her like that. Luka made an effort not to cry, yet tiny little droplets escaped from her eyes. She turned away and looked up at the sky, trying to hide her tears. "Good-bye Kaito." She turned away and began to walk, letting herself get drenched from the rain.

Kaito couldn't help thinking how perfect the weather was. He really wanted to cry as well, he hoped that his tears would be lost in the rain.

* * *

Luka's seat was empty the next day, her friends said that she caught a fever. Kaito put his head down on his desk, tired and depressed. The rain still pounded outside, creating an even more depressing mood. There was still a few minutes before the beginning of class, but students were already filling the room. Kaito sighed. He really couldn't make sense of the world anymore. Kaito felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Raising his head, Kaito saw Miku's face. Her eyes were filled with contempt. Suddenly, Kaito felt her hand slapping him across the face. The imprint of her hand lay on his face for a few seconds, Kaito was too shocked and confused to react. He felt several eyes turning towards both of them.

Miku headed for the door, as she turned a single tear escaped from her eyes. Kaito put his hand on his cheek.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Gakupo nodded at him and said "Go follow her, something must be up if Miku is that upset." Kaito knew it as well. If there was something wrong, Miku would have been sure to make herself heard. He got from his chair and bolted after her. He found Miku in the hallways and he reached for her shoulder. She didn't turn around and immediately brushed off his hand and made her way outside with a quick sprint. Kaito ran after her and Miku finally ran out of breath when they reached the garden. Kaito paused for breath when he had finally caught up.

"You're an idiot! Why did you reject her?"Miku began to yell.

"Didn't you say that you love her and _only_ her?" She grabbed his collar. Miku had been soaked from the rain, her teal hair hanging down her back and her face wet.

"It was for the best! I was never good enough for her anyway. What am I compared to her? She deserves someone better than me. It was hard for me as well! I do love her, but I can't even be sure if this is what love is and if I really do love her that much, then I can't afford to take that chance. She deserves someone better than me, who isn't even sure if he truly loves her."

"That's just an excuse! You're not just hurting yourself with all this needless self-hate, you're hurting Luka as well!"

Miku tightened her grip on his collar and took a deep breath.

"I know for sure that you are worth loving. You speak of what's good for her, but you continually ignore your own feelings. How can you love someone else if you can't even love yourself?"

Kaito was unable to react to her sudden surge of emotion. " I'll show you that you are worth loving." Miku pulled him closer and closed the distance between their lips. Kaito's eyes widened as her lips wrapped around his own and her cheek touched his.

Kaito saw that Miku's face wasn't wet because of the rain. Tears flowed from Miku's face and it reminded Kaito of the first time he admitted he loved Luka, but a fake laugh could no longer mask her sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Had exams these past two weeks so I didn't have much time to write OTL Also, thanks to those who review my story, it really means a lot to me, especially since I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics :D Also, I just noticed that just uploading it to fanfiction,net from a word document gets rid of my lines that signify the next scene just now Q.Q so now im just looking at it like FUUUUUUU~ :| sorry for the confusion it may have caused.**

Kaito couldn't focus in class, now there were two wooden chairs that lay empty in their classroom. Miku had left the school when she talked to him in the garden. According to the teacher, it seems that Miku had caught a fever as well. "Must be the rainy season" their homeroom instructor reasoned, adjusting his thin glasses. "It's been pouring for the past few days, but it should be over soon." The bell signaling the end of class rang and the teacher dismissed them. Kaito didn't want to get up. He put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. Rin poked the back of Kaito's head. "Kaito, you there?" she asked innocently.

Kaito ignored her. Rin felt a tinge of annoyance at his indifference and began poking him with even more vigor. "Listen to me dammit!" Rin puffed her cheeks and began shaking him by the shoulders. "Don't… ignore… me!" Kaito began to get dizzy from Rin's shaking. "Okay, okay! I'm listening" Kaito said with some resignation. "What's so important anyway?" Kaito said, straightening out his uniform. Rin smiled contently at her success. "Are you still going to the picnic next week?"The small blonde asked. Kaito had completely forgotten about the trip. He saw no point to it now. Luka and Miku definitely won't show up. Kaito turned around to face the short girl. He had to bend down a little to see eye-to-eye. "I don't think so. It will only be me, Miki, Gumi, Gakupo and you right?" He wasn't very excited to have a picnic with such a small group and he had way too much things to think about right now.

Rin rested her head on her hand and said "I'm not sure. Maybe Luka and Miku will come when they're better." Kaito doubted it. Luka probably hated him now; and Miku… His relationship with Miku was complicated at the moment. He couldn't understand Miku at all, but it seems like he won't be able to have a normal conversation with her for a while.

"Oh yeah! I need to ask you for a favor. Could you ask Luka and Miku whether they want to go?" Rin took out a small pocketbook and began scribbling a few words into it energetically. She ripped out a page and handed it to Kaito.

Taking the paper in his hand Kaito asked "What is this?" Rin put her pocketbook away and said casually "It's both of their addresses."

Kaito's eyes widened. "Why would you give me their address? I didn't even agree yet." Rin seemed unaffected. "So you can ask them in person. They aren't answering their phones." Rin grabbed her small bag. "Well, I'm counting on you, Thanks in advance!" Rin said, running out of the room without even giving Kaito time to reply. What she asked him to do was impossible! It was like stopping a forest fire with a water gun. Kaito crumpled the paper and threw it aside.

He headed for the door and stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the crumpled piece of paper. What if a potential stalker got a hold of that paper? Kaito took it with him, smoothing it out with care, just to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands he told himself. He sighed.

" I feel like_ I'm _the potential stalker…" he hung his head as he left the classroom.

* * *

Walking home, Kaito passed the park. The sun was setting, making the place quite peaceful with all of the children finally heading home. It seemed deserted, but the desolation gave the park a serene feeling. The dew from the rain lay fresh on the green grass and released a relaxing scent as Kaito stepped on the crisp grass blades. Taking a seat on a nearby bench he unfolded the piece of paper that Rin had given to him. It was a blessing but it was also an enigma. Carefully folding it back, Kaito stored in his pocket and a familiar face sat next to him. Gakupo put down his grocery bags.

"Hey, I don't see you around here much."

* * *

The night before Luka's confession….

Kaito got home late at night, jumping into his bed, he reminisced about all the things that had happened. Finally being able to talk to Luka earnestly on the phone, his feelings for her intensified. He felt that he would readily give up his own happiness for Luka' he had been lost in his reverie he didn't notice his phone had rang twice already. It was Gakupo's number. He rushed to accept the call.

"Kaito." Gakupo called his name, yet it didn't feel like Gakupo. It wasn't his usual cheerful self, there was a grim tone in his voice.

"Gakupo? Is something wrong?" Kaito asked worriedly.

"You shouldn't get closer to Luka… no. You _can't _get closer to Luka." Gakupo muttered.

His words struck Kaito like a sharp metal arrowhead. "…Why?" He asked.

"Luka's father is the owner of a multi-million company, you kno-" Kaito interrupted, unable to contain his rage. "Yes, I know. But that can't change how I feel! Gakupo. I won't let that get in the way." Kaito said, his voice almost cracking.

"That's not it, Kaito." Gakupo his voice sounded hardened as if he was bracing himself for a shock.

Kaito's heart felt like it would explode "Then-"

"Kaito….." Gakupo paused.

"Luka is engaged."

* * *

Those words struck him dead, leaving him unable to sleep that night. He knew he could trust Gakupo's information, but it was still unbelievable. During the small hours of the night, Kaito had built up the resolve to stay away from Luka, but it was Luka that had come to him instead. Even if he knew it was the right thing to do, it still hurt him. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere with Luka if she was engaged and if she did, by any chance (no matter how small) hold some feelings for Kaito, he would only be hurting her with a love that couldn't be.

"I suppose I should explain it in detail now." Gakupo reached into grocery bag and grabbed a soda. He held one at Kaito's direction, gently offering him to take it. "No, I'm fine." Kaito said, not feeling particularly in the mood for a drink.

Gakupo pulled the tab of his soda and took a quick drink. "I was finishing up some papers for Luka's father. I overheard him and an important executive talking about a political marriage to securely merge two companies." Gakupo leaned forward a bit, scrutinizing the park lake. "I was a bit interested so I eavesdropped a bit. I didn't realize that they were talking about Luka until her father said it himself." He turned at Kaito's direction and focused his purple eyes intently on him. " Luka hasn't been told yet." Gakupo patted Kaito's shoulder. "I thought about it for a while and I know that you truly love her, so I want you to know that I'll support you in whatever way I can, that's why go out there and get her before it is too late."

Kaito was taken aback by his last sentence and just stared at Gakupo. "But… she's going to be engaged." Gakupo laughed. "So? You still have time, you just gotta hurry up and make progress!" Kaito looked shyly to the side. "Actually Gakupo, About that..." Gakupo had the look of a deer in headlights after Kaito told him the past few events.

"Seriously?" Gakupo yelled out in disbelief. Kaito nodded. Gakupo took a long drink from his soda. "Wow, even Miku? This is unexpected." Gakupo got up and began pacing back and forth. He stopped and turned his attention to Kaito. "How do you feel? About both of them?" Gakupo looked thoughtfully at the blue haired man.

Kaito sighed and hung his head. "I still love Luka. I'm sure nothing will change that. But Miku, I don't know… I like her, but I haven't seen her as anything other than a friend until now."

Gakupo smiled at his honesty. "Then the answer is simple!" He drained the soda can. "Chase Luka to the ends of the earth, until you're sure that you love no one but her."

"But, she's going to be-" Kaito tried to reason. Gakupo scoffed. "Ever heard the saying mind over matter?" He threw the empty soda can in the air and kicked it into the sky. "If she doesn't mind, then he doesn't matter."

Somehow Kaito felt very doubtful of Gakupo's reasoning, but Gakupo's reassurance comforted him, giving him the means to build up his resolve to finally make things right.

* * *

The sun was scorching the next morning. Kaito stared at the paper that Rin gave him. He just wanted to see Luka's house that's all he told himself, but he still held Luka's umbrella and bag in his hands. She left it when they last talked. Hopefully this is enough reason to talk to her, he worried. Passing by alabaster houses he reached a great white wall, he couldn't see over it so he walked alongside it until he reached a grand iron gate.

Kaito looked through the bars of the intricately designed gate. He could see a lavishly decorated house, built like an old English manor. The door of the largest building was noticeably large and also luxuriously decorated with extreme attention to detail to the woodwork. Kaito rang the doorbell.

"Yes? Do you have business here?" He heard a voice, probably from a hidden microphone.

"I'm here to return something that Megurine Luka lost."

* * *

Luka tossed and turned in her bed, scrubbing off a small tear from dried cheeks. Her hair was a mess, with all the beautiful pink strands laying disheveled on shoulders. She felt light-headed and her body felt uncomfortably warm. She wasn't able to take the last few days that well, she was still heartbroken from Kaito's rejection and it seems she really did catch a cold from the rain. Someone knocked loudly at the door and she heard Gumi's muffled voice yelling out her name.

"Luka! Open the door." Gumi called out, but Luka gave no reply. She went to grab a tissue from the tissue box, but it was completely empty from the night before. Luka sniffled a little and wiped her eyes with her hand.

A clicking sound came from the door and Gumi entered, holding a spare key. Gumi rushed to the side of Luka's bed, nearly tripping over herself. "Luka, what's wrong?"

Luka said nothing and tried to hide her reddened eyes with the bangs of her long hair. A look of concern inhabited Gumi's face and she seemed desperate to help Luka. "You look terrible… Did you eat already?" Gumi reached into her purse looking for something. Luka tried to shrug off Gumi's support. "I just caught the flu that's all. You don't need to worry about me."Luka's voice felt weak and she struggled as much she could do make it sound as normal as possible to avoid causing Gumi more concern.

Gumi gave Luka a tortured look. "You don't look all right at all! You look tired Luka… Do you sleep enough? Do you eat enough?" Gumi started assaulting Luka with questions worriedly. Gumi took Luka's hand in hers and she was almost shocked at how frail and delicate her hands felt.

"I thought you just had the flu, Luka. What's wrong? Really, you can tell me anything. Don't be embarrassed. " Gumi's green eyes gazed thoughtfully at Luka. Luka turned away averting Gumi's stare. "I'm alright it's just a cold, really." Gumi brushed off Luka's bangs, exposing her face. "You've been crying, Look! Your sleeves are all wet."Gumi grabbed her damp pajama sleeve.

Luka sighed. She couldn't lie to Gumi. "I got rejected by the person I like." Gumi's eyes widened in surprise. This came as a shock to her, for many different reasons. "Who was it?" Her curiosity made her previous cautiousness with Luka's feelings rapidly deteriorate.

Luka told Gumi about the earlier events without meeting her eyes. Her voice seemed to crack when she talked about the day she summed up her courage to finally confess to Kaito.

Gumi had an expression of deep reflection in her face. She seemed lost in her thoughts for a few seconds. "I still don't get it though…" Gumi sat on the edge of Luka's bed. "Why Kaito?" Luka stared at the ceiling. She hesitated before she was able to say anything. Luka felt embarrassed talking about it. "I find being around him… intoxicating." Gumi moved closer to Luka, she just couldn't contain her curiosity. "Can you explain it?" Gumi asked.

Luka backed away an inch, she was surprised by Gumi's eagerness to know. "I can't really describe though, it's just… I like being around him. It feels like it's where I belong. I really never felt like it before…"

"So that's the main reason?" Gumi looked like she was processing something in her head.

Luka thought for a second before she said anything. She hesitated for a few seconds before she said "I used to know a boy like him years ago when my family lived in Kyoto. I can't be sure if it's him though." Gumi's interest seemed to spike dramatically. "It's just like a novel! Did you love him?" Luka looked down and thought. "I think I did… but it was only after he left that I realized. The faint love was there before I knew it."

Gumi's eyes seemed to light up when she heard Luka. "Lovers reunited by fate? How romantic." Luka reached for another tissue from an empty box. "Here" Gumi handed her a tissue box from her purse. Luka hid her face with the tissue. "But… I guess it won't work out." Her words struck a sorrowful tone.

The phone in Luka's room rang. Gumi hastily picked it up before Luka could. Gumi picked up the receiver. "Right now? Okay. We've been expecting him." Gumi turned to Luka and said. "Looks like you have a visitor. Kaito's outside wanting to see you. Are you going to let him in?"

Luka stared blankly at the door, she was running through her mind worriedly. "I don't know…" Gumi laughed. "I'll go get him anyway." The green-haired girl left the room before Luka could protest.

* * *

Kaito waited at the gate anxiously. He heard no response, maybe Luka wouldn't even give him another chance. He wouldn't blame her, he was stupid and lied to himself, even if he thought it was the best for everybody.

"Kaito!"

Gumi waved at him as she walked down the gate path towards him. "I came to get you, but what brings you here?" Gumi asked as she opened the gate. "Luka left something behind when we last talked, I need to ask her a question for Rin, and I want to apologize to her." Kaito said briefly as he stepped in.

"Came loaded with excuses to see her huh?"Gumi giggled a little. The young girl gestured him to follow as they both walked up to the mansion. Suddenly Gumi's tone adapted a cold edge "But it seems something stirred her up quite badly. I'm not sure if she'll be willing to see you." Kaito said nothing but silently followed her.

They passed through the entrance and into the main hall. He saw a man with a neatly trimmed beard conversing with a group of men in black business suits. He had a stern face and looked like he was around forty or fifty. He had a white suit making him stand out from the other men. He turned his attention to Kaito when they passed by them. Kaito quickly averted his piercing gaze. "That's Luka's father, the one with the white suit, in case you were wondering." Gumi whispered Kaito thought about Luka's engagement and wondered why Luka's father would ever consent to such a thing.

The two headed up a flight of stairs and reached a dimly lit hallway. The dim lights gave the hall a warm and comforting atmosphere. Gumi stopped at the last door. She knocked on it and used a key to open the lock. Kaito took a step forward, but Gumi blocked his way when he tried to enter. "You're not coming in. Stay here."Gumi shut the door in his face. He could hear muffled noises through the door and he waited impatiently. "At least I got this far" he sighed.

After a few moments Gumi came out with a worried look on her face. "Alright, she says she'll talk to you." Kaito took a step forward again, but Gumi still blocked his way to the door. "But…"Gumi rolled her eyes. "You still can't see her." Gumi left the door open just a crack and started making her way down the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kaito asked. Gumi rolled her eyes. "Apparently, I can't stay either." As she reached the stairs, Gumi muttered to herself "Just when it was getting good!"

Kaito still held Luka's stuff in his arms. He went closer to peer through the crack. . Luka had all of her lights turned off, leaving nothing to be seen. "Please… Don't look behind the door." He heard Luka's soft voice. Kaito was hurt, her voice sounded so pained and it seemed that she was covering herself with something from her muffled voice, making sure to hide herself from his view. "Sorry." Was all Kaito could say.

He pushed his back to the edge of the door and leaned on the wall. "I came to give you back your things. You left them in the garden." Luka said nothing, waiting for him to say something else. "I'm sorry, I really am. There was really nothing I could do. If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, I hope you'll give me another chance to make it up to you." The words that Kaito said passed through to Luka with complete sincerity. Luka uncovered herself from her bedsheets and looked inquisitively at the breach on the door.

"Is that all that brings you here? To apologize for hurting my feelings?"Luka's words quietly stirred Kaito's resolve. "No, that's not all. I wanted to tell you how I feel." Luka's attention was immediately captured. "How do you feel… about me then?" Luka wanted to know the answer. Kaito sat down, resting his back on the wall. "I don't just like you Luka. I love you."There was not even a little hint of hesitation in his words. "I want what's the best for you, even if it means that there won't be a place for me in your life." Kaito heard some movement in Luka's room, but he still resisted the urge to steal a glance. "But… If you still feel the same as you did before… I will meet your love with all I have and I'll devote myself to you alone."

The door moved forward. Luka must have been leaning against the door as well. Kaito traced the edges of the wooden door with his fingers, hoping to catch one of Luka's.

An abrupt phone ring shattered the moment. He heard Luka's soft footsteps as she went to answer her cell phone. "Hello? Miku, is that you?"

Kaito's heart sank. What was she calling Luka for? Luka continued talking with Miku "Yes. I'm all right now. Is this about Kaito? He's actually here right now." Kaito panicked, he wasn't prepared to talk to Miku right now. He fanatically waved his arms to signal that he didn't want his presence to be known. Luka misunderstood his frantic gestures. "I think he wants to talk to you." Kaito gulped. "Why God? Why?" he mouthed to the ceiling.

Luka slid her cell phone through the crack at the door. She still didn't want to be seen, but Kaito could tell by the pressure she put on the door that she was listening intently.

Kaito reached for her phone and placed it against his cheek. Luka's cell phone felt cool to the touch. The person on the other side of the line was the first to break the silence. "Are you doing well Kaito? I'm glad that you were able to make up with Luka." her voice sounded unstable, as if a small disturbance would cause it to shatter or disappear. Kaito felt Luka's weight on the door. "Sorry, Miku. Right now isn't really a good time." He said apologetically. Miku said nothing for a few moments. "… Then that's fine." She took a deep breath. "This is how it was supposed to be right?" Miku tried to sound cheerful, but the melancholy in her tone was heartbreaking. "Miku, I-" Miku didn't let Kaito finish. "I said it's fine isn't it? This is how you wanted it to be right?"Amid her words Miku choked on her tears. Giving one final goodbye, Miku ended the call.

Kaito sighed and leaned on the wooden door for support. Kaito felt a need to run over to Miku and comfort her. Luka sensed it from their short exchange. Kaito got up and gestured Luka to take back her phone from his hand without facing the door. Luka reached for his hand and placed her fingers on her phone. "I need to go." Kaito said.

Luka grabbed Kaito's wrist. Kaito couldn't help but look behind him. The light was too dim to see her completely, but Luka's crystal-like eyes shone through the dark. She looked at him pleadingly. "Do you really have to go?"Luka said remorsefully as she tugged on his bracelet. Looking at her in the dim light, made him recall something… A faint memory. He felt as if he had heard those words before, like a separate lifetime. He shrugged off the thought. Luka's touch intoxicated him, her fingers felt cool to the touch. Drunk in the moment Kaito grabbed her wrist as well, pulling her into the light "Don't worry. I will come back for you." Kaito assured her. Luka took a sharp breath, surprised from his sudden touch.

They both looked at each other's eyes, entranced and stuck in their own thoughts, but their consciousness and dreams seemed to melt into one in that moment.

He released her wrist, and she in turn, released his while letting a finger linger through his skin. He made his way down the hall. "I might go… to the picnic, that is." Luka said after him. Kaito smiled in her direction. "Yeah… I'll be looking forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: O.O There's images for book covers now? *feels the urgent need to look for a good picture* Sorry it took so long to update . Hope you guys enjoy it.**

Kaito felt his steps growing heavier as he neared Miku's house. The sun was beginning to set, he no longer felt the hot sun on his back and the street lights began turning on. The evening was beginning to give way to night. He reached a small apartment with a teal roof. It was nowhere near the size of Luka's house, but the average house had its own charms. Kaito hesitated when he reached for the doorbell. As he reached in his pocket for Rin's note to verify the address, he felt eyes watching him. He raised his head to look at the windows and saw one of the curtains closing abruptly.

Kaito wasn't sure how to approach Miku, he thought about it the whole walk to her house, but he was unable to come up with an answer. There was a shuffling of grocery bags behind him. Miki walked up to the house grinning. "Hey Kaito!" she greeted him excitedly. Kaito smiled back at her. The redhead was always full of energy. She put her bags down and searched for her keys. "Did you come to visit Miku, Kaito?" Miki said while rummaging through her bag. Kaito scratched his head. "Well… yeah. What about you? Here I'll help you out." He said, picking up one of her grocery bags. Miki grinned "I'm Miku's roommate, so I live here too. Oh and thanks! These leeks are pretty heavy." She opened the gate. "I'm sure Miku would love to see you." Kaito stepped in and Miki opened the door for him.

Walking in to their apartment, Kaito felt a sense of unease. Miku probably lay in bed in the room upstairs, but he was still not sure what to say. They put down the bags on a coffee table in the living room and Miki told him to take a seat on the couch. She scurried up the stairs and said "Feel free to grab anything on the fridge. I'm going to check up on Miku." He could hear Miki's quick footsteps as she headed for Miku's room. Kaito quietly followed her but remained out of sight to listen at the end of the stairs.

" Miku! You have a visitor. Kaito's downstairs waiting."Miki said cheerfully. There was an obvious tone of shock in Miku's voice "Oh my god, Miki, you let him in?" Miki laughed playfully. "Uh-huh, oh wait he's right there." She pointed near the stairs. "Come on! I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She gestured him to come closer. Hesitantly he walked through the small hallway leading to Miku's room. "Hey… Miku. How are you?" Kaito could see her silhouette next to the window. "It's way too dark in here now."Miki remarked as she turned on the light. Kaito saw Miku's slender frame clearly in the light. Although she still looked beautiful and fit, it was clear that she hadn't been eating well. Miku enveloped herself in her blanket. Miki impishly smiled as she walked by Kaito. "I'm going to go try making dinner. Have fun you two!" Miki skipped through the hallway.

"Wait! Don't go Miki!" Miku yelled, but the redhead didn't seem to hear. Kaito awkwardly entered Miku's room. Everything in Miku's room was meticulously clean except a dozen scattered tissues on the floor.

Miku's expression seemed to soften and her nervousness seemed to grow with every step as he entered her room. He took a seat next to the wall opposite from Miku's bed. "How's your cold?" Kaito asked.

* * *

Miku laughed a little to herself. The reason she's been absent wasn't due to her cold. "I'm fine, I just have a little bit of a fever." Kaito gave her a weak smile. "I see." Miku watched Kaito intently, waiting for him to say something else. Her teal eyes were set on his face. Kaito sighed. He had to be the one to start the conversation. "About earlier Miku, on the phone…" Miku smiled at him thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's great that you're finally able to tell her your feelings. I hope you two the best. I'm really sorry if I confused you that day after Luka confessed." Kaito said nothing, however his smile turned into a grim expression. "It's really for the best. This why I helped you all this time right?"Miku's smile still lingered. Kaito got up and walked towards Miku. He placed his hand down on the edge of the bed. "This is fine right? This is what I wanted all along." Miku's voice seemed to crack. Kaito looked at her thoughtfully and reached for her face.

"If that really is what you want Miku, then why are you crying?" He wiped a tear from her eye. At once Miku's transparent smile shattered and her tears began to flow. "Then what should I do?" She looked at him pleadingly through her tears. "What _can_ I do?" She covered her face with her hands, attempting to wipe all of her tears away, but she was unable to stop the flow. "Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be with Luka?" Kaito looked at her sadly and said. "I only came to tell you that I do love Luka and that will never change, I wanted you to know this clearly, that I have no doubt in my mind." Miku sniffled. Kaito patted her on the head. "But… But, I really can't bear to see you cry." Miku leaned closer to him and they both saw each other eye to eye. Kaito knew he had to push her away, but Miku's face inched nearer.

"Well aren't you two going to kiss?" Miki said casually.

They didn't notice Miki standing at the door. "Oh, fu-" Kaito fell to the floor on his back while he was holding onto Miku's blanket, dragging it with him. Miku fell on top of him and Miki's eyes widened. "Whoops! Sorry for interrupting, I'll just leave. Carry on."

Miku quickly hurried up her bed and covered herself with her blanket. "Oh my god, Miki! How long have you been standing there?" She exclaimed. Miki looked up thoughtfully. "Well… all I did was turn on the stove to boil something, so pretty much most of your conversation." Miku peeked her head out of her blanket. "If you want me to leave so you two can finish, I could do that." Miki said reassuringly.

"No, Miki! We don't need to finish anything!"Miku yelled. Miki had an Oh-really-now? look on her face. "So you finished already? Even though I was only gone for a few seconds." She said somewhat suggestively. Kaito couldn't say anything, he was too flushed from embarrassment. "Oh! I just remembered. Kaito, can you turn off the stove?"Miki smiled at him. Without saying a word he clumsily left the room.

When Kaito was out of sight Miki grinned and said "You two would make an awesome couple!" Miku threw a pillow at Miki, which the redhead swiftly dodged. "Stop it, Miki. It's hard enough as it is for me to give him up as it is. He already has Luka, you heard him right?" Miki looked up at the ceiling childishly. "So? If you have vanilla ice cream all the time, then shouldn't it be okay to switch to chocolate ice cream if you feel like it? If you both like each other, shouldn't that be enough reason?"The redhead said innocently. Miku sighed. "It's just not that simple Miki. I really wish it was though…" Miki shrugged. "It seems that simple to me."

"I've been helping him out trying to get him closer to Luka all this time, telling him not to give up on his love, no matter how hopeless it seems. It's just wrong to make him give all that up just for me."Miku squeezed her pillow tightly.

Miki didn't seem to hesitate at all when she replied, as if it was just common sense. "Really? I would think it's more wrong to not practice what you teach. You're telling him not to give up on his love while you leave yours to die." Miki's words shook Miku.

Miku laughed at her hypocrisy. "You speak of what's good for her, but you continually ignore your own feelings. How can you love someone else if you can't even love yourself, huh?" she recalled her words to Kaito. "I guess… I might give it a try."Miku said to herself. Miku hugged her friend. "Thank you, Miki. I think I feel better now." The redhead gave a sweet smile "No problem, Miku! Go capture him!"Miki laughed giving a thumbs-up.

Miku got up from her bed and made her way down the stairs. The living room was quiet. Kaito was busy fumbling with his pockets and didn't notice Miku approaching. "Kaito." Miku called out his name. He turned around to face her. She gave him an earnest look. "You made it clear that you love Luka. Now I'm making it clear that I love you and nothing will change that as well! I don't care whether it takes ten years or even ten centuries, I'll fight for what I love." Miku's voice was honest and sincere, it never faltered from hesitation. Kaito was stunned. "Miku, are you sure?" Kaito had a surprised look on his face. "For sure." Miku replied with complete, unyielding resolve.

His phone rang, alerting him he received a text message. Kaito took it from his pocket and they both looked at it nervously. "Is it… Luka?"Miku said. Kaito gave a sigh of relief. It would have been the wrong moment to receive a text from Luka. "It was just Rin asking whether you and Luka are going to the picnic."

Miku smiled. "I'm going, since I'll be back in school tomorrow. It will be fun." Kaito quickly replied to Rin, telling her they'll both be going. His eyes wandered to the digital clock. "It's getting late." He headed for the door. Miku gave him a quick hug from behind. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Kaito"

Miki came down the stairs after he left with a look of deep thought. "Miku, I've been wondering…" Miku looked at Miki curiously. "What is it, Miki?" The redhead put her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "How did Kaito get our address?"

* * *

Luka sighed as she put her books away from her desk. The young girl was happy that Miku was well and that Kaito was happy, but… what was this feeling that left an empty hole in her heart? She glanced behind her and saw Miku next to Kaito. Miku laughed cheerfully along with him. A pang of envy assaulted her. Miku noticed Luka's glance and their eyes met. Miku immediately went silent and Kaito noticed the growing tension between them. Miku felt a tremendous amount of guilt while she and Luka exchanged glances. Luka wasn't sure whether anything had happened between Miku and Kaito, but she had a feeling that something wasn't right.

Rin nudged Luka from behind. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Luka gave Rin a sweet smile "I'm alright now. I just caught a little cold." Rin smiled back "That's good to hear. I sent Kaito to ask you and Miku if you were both fine, just to see if you two were alright. Hope you don't mind that I gave him your addresses." The small blonde apologetically bowed a little. Luka laughed "No, not at all. Don't worry about it." Luka didn't mind that Rin gave her address to Kaito, but she kept thinking of Kaito visiting Miku late at night.

"You two both seem much better now, but… You look worried, Luka. Is something wrong?" Rin said insightfully. Luka was surprised Rin was able to read her so well. "It's nothing. I just have something else in mind at the moment."Luka shrugged of Rin's concern. "I see, 'Kay then." Rin walked towards Miku and Kaito.

"Are you guys ready for the trip? It's just a day away!" Rin was extremely excited to go. It's been on her mind for the past week. Kaito scratched his head. "I guess… Do we have to bring anything special?". Rin placed her hand on her chin. "I don't think so. Me, Miki and Gumi are bringing the food. Luka, do you think we'll need anything?"Rin gestured Luka to come closer. Miku's eyes followed the pink-haired girl as she approached. "I don't think we'll need anything."Luka went to Kaito's side, opposite from Miku. Kaito didn't know which way to face, trying to show as much neutrality as possible.

Luka stared at Miku for a moment. "Are you feeling better now, Miku?" Luka asked. "I heard Kaito came by your house last night. Did anything happen?"

Miku froze. She still hasn't told Luka about her feelings for Kaito. Miku was worried that it would tear her friend apart and maybe even make Luka hate her forever. Kaito saw the dilemma in Miku eyes and although he hated lying to Luka, he saw that he needed to give Miku more time.

"It's nothing, Luka." He put his hand Luka's shoulder reassuringly. Hearing the words from Kaito, Luka smiled. She felt much more at ease now. "Alright, I believe you."Luka said cheerfully. Rin looked at the three of them confused. "Did I… miss something?" The short blonde felt out of the loop.

The three of them said nothing, but just laughed.

* * *

The weather was perfect during the day of the picnic. The sun was out casting a bright, but gentle shine on the forest. "Are we there yet?" Rin pouted impatiently. They walked along the edge of the road, passing by a crystal clear lake. The crackle of autumn leaves could be heard as the group headed deeper into the forest. " Don't worry, we're almost there. The most beautiful part is deep in the forest."Gakupo assured Rin. They reached a clearing surrounded by several maple trees. The leaves fluttered around the air, swayed by the gentle wind.

"Wooooow!"Miki exclaimed. "It's so pretty!" She ran into the center, eager to see more of it. Rin's eyes grew large with wonder. "The color of the leaves is amazing."Rin said. "Yeah, they are. Didn't I tell you?" Gakupo said proudly. Miku and Gumi were entranced by the forest's amazing scenery. Kaito took a deep breath, taking in the cool breeze. Luka was enchanted with a mix of wonder and nostalgia.

"Well, let's get set up." Gakupo said, taking a blanket and spreading it on the floor. They unpacked the lunches, getting ready to eat. "Me and Gumi cooked it just for you guys, so you better be grateful!"Miki said. Rin looked at her angrily "I helped too!" she muttered.

After they finished eating, they split up to look around and enjoy the scenery. Miku and Miki sat down near the lake. During the whole trip Miku couldn't bring herself to talk to Luka. Miki stared at her reflection in the water. "Is something wrong, Miku?" Miki asked. Miku sighed and said "It's just about Luka…" Miki looked at her curiously "Hmmm? What is it?"

Miku picked up a small leaf in her hands. "I'm just feeling guilty. I gave her advice and helped her and Kaito become closer. Now I feel like I'm betraying her and that I'm trying to steal it all away. It's just not right." Miki said nothing and turned around to stare back at the lake. They both sat down on the ground facing the lake, cushioned by the fallen leaves.

"You can't always be right, after all no one can get 100% on everything right?" Miki said. "Do you still feel the same about Kaito?" the redhead asked. Miku discarded the leaf and looked at Miki seriously. "Yes, I'm even more sure now. I love Kaito too much to give up on him. Ever since that night he came to our apartment, my certainty has only started to grow. That I'm sure of."Miku said sincerely. Miki got and walked nearer to the lake. "That's great! I'm sure he'll start loving you more in no time. If he doesn't already."She laughed. Miku looked down somberly. "But it's just not right to Kaito or Luka if I don't tell Luka myself… But even if I wanted to. I don't know how to tell her without hurting her!" Miku said with frustration.

Miki turned around to face Miku. Immediately the redhead's face paled a little. "I don't think you'll need to." She whispered. Miku turned to look behind her. Her heart sank immediately. Luka was leaning on a maple tree behind them. She had a horrified expression on her face, filled with shock and she looked deeply hurt. Miku got up and started quickly walking to Luka. "Luka… I'm sorry! I didn't want you to find out this way!"

Luka said nothing and ran into the direction of the forest. Miku wasn't able to chase after her, Luka was already out of sight. Miku clenched her fists. Maybe this is for the best she thought to herself.

* * *

Luka didn't know where she was heading; she just wanted to run away from all of it. She wanted to outrun time and leave it all behind. Her legs felt tired, yet she kept running, pushing them to their limit. She tripped over a tree root, and as she sat up, her tears began to overflow. Does Kaito really love Miku than her? Did Miku only help her to get closer to Kaito? What happened in Miku's apartment that night? The questions that were left painfully blank tortured her. Luka couldn't walk because of her fall, but it was fine. She wanted to be lost here and disappear, like a lost memory faded away by the wind.

* * *

Kaito got lost in the forest after he tried to look for Gakupo. He tried to retrace his steps but he heard a soft sobbing. Kaito followed the sound and found Luka on the floor, leaning on a tree. He rushed to her side. "Luka! Are you alright?" He grabbed her by the shoulders with concern. Luka focused her eyes on his face. The sun gave her aquamarine-like eyes a gentle glow. "Kaito…" Luka called out his name softly. Kaito was really worried "What's wrong, Luka?" Luka looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Do you like Miku?" Kaito was taken aback by her sudden question. He didn't want to lie to Luka anymore, especially not now. "Yes, I do. But you're the one I love!"Kaito said with genuine honesty. Luka gazed at the leaves on the floor. "I see…" she said somberly. She didn't know what to do or what to feel.

An abrupt ringing came from Kaito's phone. He took it out to see who was calling. Luka tugged on his sleeve, preventing him from getting a closer look.. "Do you really have to go?" she asked him. Time seemed to stop at that moment. A gust of wind stirred the forest and created a blizzard of crimson leaves. Memories rushed to Kaito's head. Kaito stayed silent and pulled on his bracelet, reducing it to a long thin piece of silk. Luka's eyes widened as Kaito went behind her and gently put his hand on her hair.

"This bracelet… it was your ribbon, wasn't it?" Kaito said, placing it on her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

A single red leaf drifted onto Kaito's shoulder. The strands of Luka's long pink hair seemed to make the ordinary looking silk ribbon stand out. "So it really was you…" Luka said in a low breath. Kaito said nothing, but merely stared at the ribbon. Luka wiped her tears and smiled. "You actually remembered, Kaito…" Luka looked like she was going to cry again, but this time from happiness. Kaito smiled back. "That ribbon really suits you, Luka" The long haired girl fingered the ribbon, she carefully ran her fingers through it, feeling the fabric with her own hands. "You took really good care of it."

"I'm sorry for not remembering for so long." Kaito looked down guiltily. Luka hugged him, her long hair enveloping around him like a comforting ocean wave. "At least you finally remembered." Luka said. "Yeah…"Kaito said, biting his lip.

"Luka! Kaito! Rin! Where are you?" Gakupo's voice resounded in the distance. Luka laughed made a cheerfully skip backwards. Kaito was deeply relieved that Luka was in high spirits now. She seemed much more at ease around him and much more comfortable, as if she had been holding herself back all this time. Gakupo found Luka grabbing onto Kaito's arm playfully as they walked together.

Gakupo was confused for two reasons. First, he didn't expect Luka to be happy, after he heard from Miku that she had upset Luka. He feared the worst, so finding Luka happily tugging on Kaito's sleeve confused him greatly. Second, this was the first time he ever saw Luka so comfortable around Kaito, before she only allowed brief physical contact. Now Luka felt more casual around him and a stranger would even think that they were lovers just from the sight of them walking together.

"Hey… Luka."Gakupo said uneasily. "Hello Gakupo" Luka said, with a graceful smile still on her face. Gakupo looked around. "Glad I found you two, but have you guys seen Rin?"Gakupo asked. Luka and Kaito shrugged.

"Luka, Can I ask you a favor? Could you go to the clearing to check Rin got back safely? Me and Kaito will look around for her here." Luka looked at Kaito for a moment after hearing Gakupo's request, then she sighed and let go of Kaito. "Alright, I'll give you a call if I find her."

When Luka was out of sight Gakupo fixed his eyes on Kaito. "Kaito what the hell happened? I heard from Miku that she upset her somehow and I was expecting her to be breaking down in tears or something. I thought that she found out about Miku liking you, but here I find Luka happily grabbing on to your arm like a puppy affectionately following its owner."

Kaito's bit his lip. "I remembered that I had her ribbon as my bracelet all this time. I finally returned it to her today." Gakupo looked at the other young man in wonder. "You were childhood friends or something all this time? That's great that you finally remembered. I don't understand why you look sad."

Kaito put his hands on his head, wanting to pull on his hair. "That's the problem! I… I don't remember anything other than the ribbon belonging to her." Kaito's voice quivered. "I just remembered that it was hers." Kaito focused and thought as hard as he could. "I just cant seem to remember anything else, no matter how hard I try." Kaito said with frustration. Gakupo thought for a moment. "Does Luka know?"

Kaito took a seat on an overgrown tree root. "No… I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She looked so happy and I didn't want her to be sad again. I think she found out about Miku."

Gakupo's phone rang. He flipped it open and read a message. "Looks like Rin isn't there. Let's split up to look for her. Do you know the way back?" Gakupo flipped his phone closed. Kaito began walking deeper into the forest. "More or less."

Gakupo waved goodbye. "Oh, One more thing, Kaito." Kaito turned around.

"Choose one, because you can't get both."Gakupo said.

Kaito didn't know what Gakupo meant.

* * *

Kaito found Rin in the forest, happily looking through a pocketbook that she kept in her bag. She flipped through the pages carefully, as if each page could tear with every movement. The pocketbook she held now was unlike the one she took out when she gave Luka and Miku's address to Kaito. It was binded and intricately bordered with gold patterns.

Kaito walked towards her and Rin heard him approaching. The small girl put her pocketbook back in her bag. "Hey, Rin. Everyone is looking for you." Kaito said when got near Rin. "Oh, I'm sorry! This looked like a perfect place to read. I guess I just lost track of time."Rin smiled apologetically. Kaito shrugged and said "All right, let's start heading back. They should be waiting for us at the clearing." As they began walking Kaito stopped, "By the way, what were you reading?" Rin seemed to radiate a gentle happiness as she talked about it. "It was my favorite book. I read it every day" Kaito looked at her curiously. "What is it about?"He asked. Rin gave a playful smile and said "It's a secret."

When they got back to the clearing Kaito saw Luka sitting next to Miku on a fallen tree, while Gakupo and the others were cleaning up. He grew extremely worried. "Rin, could you help Gakupo clean up?" The blonde said nothing. But smiled and went to help. Luka and Miku didn't seem to be talking to each other. Luka said something and made a small bow to Miku apologetically. Miku nodded and said something that Kaito couldn't hear.

* * *

While Kaito was looking for Rin…

Luka came to the clearing and was unable to find Rin, but what she did find was Miku sitting on a fallen oak tree. Miku looked at her, pained with guilt. Luka sent a message to Gakupo and walked towards Miku. The teal-haired girl fixed her eyes on the Luka's pink hair. Luka sat down on the oak tree.

Miku's breathing slowed. "I made up my mind." Luka ran her hands through the oak tree, feeling the rough bark on her fingers. "I see..."Luka said softly. A cold wind blew, the fallen leaves that lay on the ground fluttered once more. Miku closed her eyes, taking in the moment. "I like Kaito, I'm sorry Luka. I can't help it. I don't want to steal him from you, but I can't let him go."

Luka said nothing and looked at fluttering leaves in the wind. "Did you know, we're like maple leaves, Miku. Separating from other leaves to ride in the wind and taking a chance to get to a better place. I can feel myself getting more distant from you, as I try to get closer to Kaito. One day, we might fall to the ground, unable to see each other because of the distance between us, but I still want to be like a single red leaf, falling onto Kaito's shoulder, always at his side. For that, I'll ride the wind once more."

Miku smiled. "That sounds beautiful." There was no contempt or hatred in Luka's eyes as she looked at Miku. They were forgiving and kind and looked upon Miku with compassion. "I like Kaito… no. I _love_ Kaito. If you feel the same… then it only means I have to try even harder, but I still like you Miku." Luka smiled. Miku smiled back and they saw Kaito approaching. Luka stood up and with a low bow she said " I wish you the best."

Miku smiled and said "I wish you the best as well."

* * *

As they walked back from the forest, Kaito observed Luka and Miku. Although they didn't speak as much as before, they enjoyed casual short conversations once in a while. Maybe his worries were in vain, he thought. Rin swung her bag around as she walked, nearly hitting Kaito. "This trip was nice. I wish we had more places to visit." Rin said. " Maybe we should go to the school dance together as well!" Miki suggested. "Did you guys decide who you're going to take?" the redhead innocently asked. Immediately Kaito felt two pairs of eyes watching him.

"What about you Kaito? Who are you going to take?"Gakupo asked teasingly. "Umm… I don't know yet. What about you Rin?"Kaito said, trying to divert attention from himself. The blonde smiled shyly "I don't have anyone in mind… I think I'll just go with Len!"

Gumi laughed a little. " Maybe Len has a date of his own?" Rin pouted, but said nothing. Luka and Miku still stared at him, expecting an answer. He could feel their eyes burning a hole through his head. Luka quickened her pace to catch up to Kaito. She obviously wanted to ask something, but the young girl remained silent.

* * *

Kaito overslept the next day. He rushed to school in a hurry, struggling to make it in time. As he ran through the halls he saw the school bulletin board covered with flyers about the school's fairy-tale themed masquerade dance. He was sure he would take Luka, but… it would've been nice to go with Miku as well. He entered the classroom and saw Luka holding one of the flyers. She stared at it thoughtfully and didn't seem to notice anything around her. Kaito wanted to ask her about it, but the crushing embarrassment and shyness prevented him from doing so.

Kaito sighed and sat down on his desk. Miku took a seat shortly after and greeted him. "Hey, Kaito. Are you alright?" She asked as she took out her books. Kaito noticed a flyer for the dance in her bag. Kaito still couldn't shake off the thought that Miku was still helping her with Luka, he was also desperate for advice. "Miku… are you going to the dance?" Miku seemed shocked. "Yeah, why Kaito?" Kaito played with his pencil, "I… can't seem to ask Luka." He said sadly.

Kaito regretted saying those words to Miku almost immediately. Disappointment was painted on her face, but she still gave him advice. "I think you should ask her when you're alone together, or maybe just give her a call." Although she tried to say it encouragingly, Miku's voice was pained and she was torn on the inside.

Kaito felt terrible. "So how was yesterday's trip?" Miku asked, wanting to change the subject. Rin and Len walked into the classroom. Rin followed closely to her brother. "Len… about the dance. Who are you going to take?"the small blonde asked. Rin seemed scared to find out the answer. Len looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second. "I don't know yet." Rin gave a smile of relief. "Maybe… you can go with me?" she said, almost jokingly. Len laughed. "I think I'm a bit too old to go to a dance with my sister." Rin laughed weakly. Len smiled "But I guess it's less troublesome to go with you right?" The small blonde brightened up immediately. "So you wanna go, Rin?" Len asked. "Yeah!"Rin replied with enthusiasm. Len laughed cheerfully. "It's a date then!" he remarked. Rin turned a bright color of red from embarrassment.

Miku smiled at the twins. "That seems nice, doesn't it?" Kaito nodded in agreement.

* * *

Luka walked up to him afterschool and put her hand in his shoulder. She looked at Miku and smiled. "Could you give us a moment, Miku?"the pink-haired girl said. Miku looked worried, but nodded and left the room to get water. Luka was still holding the flyer in her hand. Kaito knew he had to ask her now. "Luka… can you go to the dance with me?" The paper made a rustling sound as Luka's grip on the flyer tightened a little.

"Kaito, I want you to go with Miku to the dance."

Luka's bright eyes were filled with resolve, but although she made up her mind about her decision, the pain was still penetrating. Kaito looked at her in disbelief. "…Why?" he asked. Luka looked away sadly. "I want you to be sure… I want you to be happy Kaito… " Luka smiled. "But… after the dance… the moment it's over. Please come meet me at the hill that overlooks the school. "

Miku came back after a few minutes. Kaito met her and asked her to go with him to the dance. Luka watched in the distance. This was what she wanted, but her heart felt like it was being crushed. She couldn't hear Miku's answer, but from the overjoyed look on her face she must have said yes. Luka doubted herself. This is what's best for me and Kaito she thought to herself. Luka felt the same way that Kaito felt. "I want what's the best for you, even if it means that there won't be a place for me in your life." she said softly.

* * *

The suit that Kaito wore was very uncomfortable. It was fashioned from a prince's coat, but it was really nothing but an imitation. He tried to loosen the collar but it was still too tight. He walked towards the school assembly room. It was dramatically changed by the school's over-enthusiastic art clubs into a castle dance hall. He shuffled through a crowd of masked faces and put his own mask on.

In the middle of the crowd, surrounded by people, he saw Miku. She wore an elegant white dress that showed off her slender figure while its long skirt trailed on the floor. She wore a mask as well, but the teal twin tails pretty much gave away her identity. Kaito smoothly slipped into the crowd. Maybe it was the costume but he felt like teasing Miku. Under the cover of the crowd, Kaito pulled Miku closer to him.

"Would you like to dance?"Kaito asked.

Miku was too stunned to say anything. She turned a deep crimson from embarrassment. They began dancing, taking quick steps skillfully through the dance hall. Kaito only practiced the dance the night before and completely forgot the last steps. He stumbled on his own foot and slipped. Helping him up, Miku giggled. "You know, the blue hair pretty much gives up your identity." Kaito brushed off suit and replied with a smile, "Well, you're not exactly invisible with those twin tails."They both laughed cheerfully.

Kaito and Miku spent the night dancing and talking. The giant wall clock that decorated the hall struck 12. People began shuffling out of the hall. Kaito looked at the wall clock worriedly. He began to make his way toward the door.

"Wait!"

Kaito turned around and faced Miku, who was standing at the center of the hall. "Please… just for a while longer… stay with me." Kaito sadly shook his head. "I have to meet someone."

Miku realized he was talking about Luka. She lifted the end of her white dress and reached for her slipper. Kaito thought she was going to throw it at him, but Miku took it off and laid it on the floor. "If I leave my glass slipper… Then my Prince will come find me right?"Miku said softly. Miku walked past Kaito and disappeared into the crowd. Kaito looked at the glass slipper solemnly. It was small and frail, but Miku had fit into it perfectly. Kaito picked it up, slipped into his long coat pocket and exited the hall.

* * *

The crisp air blew gently, stirring the trees around the school. It was only a short walk to the hill where Luka was waiting, but Kaito heard quiet sobbing on the way. He saw Rin in a small white dress, frantically searching for something in the bushes. "Where is it…" She mumbled to herself bitterly.

"Rin, what's wrong?"Kaito stopped and asked, although he knew he had no time.

At first Rin seemed alarmed when she saw Kaito, but then she ran towards him. "Kaito, please! Help me find something." She clutched on to his shirt desperately. Kaito had never seen the young girl so shaken. "All right, but I only have a little time." Rin seemed extremely happy and brushed off some of her tears. "It's a book. The book you saw me reading in the forest. I dropped it when it fell out of my bag. Please no matter what don't read it." Kaito began searching the bushes as well.

Kaito's worry began to grow with each second that passed. Hopefully Luka will wait for him, he thought. "Len isn't helping?" Kaito asked. "No, I told him to go ahead of me. Only you know what my book looks like, Kaito."

His hand brushed against a leather cover. "I think I found it, but it's stuck between these branches." Rin hurried towards him. "I'll pull the branches and you grab the book." Kaito said. Rin put her hands on the book and tried to forcibly take it out, without listening to Kaito's plan. The branches gave out and the book fell on the ground, revealing an open page.

The page was filled with multiple pictures of Len, complete with captions. Judging from the camera angle, a lot of the pictures were taken in secret. A look of horror was on Rin's face. She grabbed the book and hugged it tightly, as if to hide it from Kaito.

"Please don't hate me!"Rin cried. Kaito was stunned and unable to speak.


End file.
